User blog:GrandMethuselah67/Character Sheet 10: Shay Ladon
'Name: '''Shay Ladon '''Aliases: '''The Most Dangerous Man in the Galaxy, War in Human Form, That Guy who Killed Praxtus, The King of Battle, Prince of Mercenaries, The King of All Pawns, The Emperor of Fate '''Age: '''35 '''Species: '''Human '''Powers: 'Neuro-Psychic Knowledge, Badassery Embodiment, Psionics (Tactile Telekinesis, Telepathy), Magic (Accelerated Perception, Bullet Hell) 'Abilities/Skills: 'Gun Kata, Special Ops Mastery, Intuitive Aptitude, One-Man Army, Legendary Con Artist, Martial Arts Intuition, Gadgetry, Body Supremacy, Psychometry, Reality Perception, Cosmic Awareness, Supernatural Intelligence, Tactical Analysis, Ultimate Fighter, Hyper-Instincts, Panmnesia, Hypercompetence, Numerical Precision 'Alignment: '''Chaotic Neutral '''Affiliations: '''Himself '''Motto: '"Good? Evil? It doesn't matter. I'm just doing my job." 'Quotes: '"The name's Shay Ladon. I'm hired when you want something done the right way. It doesn't matter the task: simple feats of assassination, sabotaging an inter-system empire, or even killing cosmic beings. You pay me, I do it." "Careful, now. I learn quickly. One second, perhaps I'm at your mercy. The next, you're at mine. And, trust me, I'm not a very nice guy." "Now, how the hell could you think that you're going to best me? I've destroyed empires. I've killed beings thousands of times more powerful than you. I've hacked alien A.I. and I've conned cosmic beings. It is outright arrogance that you believed that there was one second that you weren't exactly where I wanted you to be, doing exactly what I wanted you to do. You're finished." "Let me explain to you how this will go: you're a big guy. You've probably killed a lot of people. But then you see me, who's killed even more people in the time it takes you to sip a drink. But you fight me anyway, because you're big and arrogant, and I'm just human, right? Except I shove your finger down your throat so hard that you can't breathe anymore. And as you fall down to the ground, choking on your own slimy appendage, you look up at me and realize that you were just beaten by a weak and squishy human. There you go. That's a rough approximation of what'll happen. Swing first, yl'kai." 'Theme: 'Muse - Mercy 'Occupations: '''Con-Man, Independant Scientist, Mercenary '''Archetypes: 'Anti-Hero, The Chessmaster, Awesomeness By Analysis, Deadpan Snarker, Genius Bruiser , The Ace, Empowered Badass Normal, Crazy Prepared, Memetic Badass, Blood Knight 'Origin Story: '''Shay disappeared in the year 3994 from the United Republic territory, so not much is found on his origins. It is generally believed that he grew up in the Metro Sphere around Alpha Centuari. He had a normal life for the 40th Century, exploring virtual reality and space when he was a bit older. After that, the details of his life are completely unknown. Perhaps his disappearance had to do with the alien invasion of the Alpha Cenuari Metro Sphere, which led to the abduction of several United Republic citizens. There, Shay would've presumably been bought into space crime by pirates. All that is known for sure is that, today, Shay is ''the most feared man in the galaxy. Equipment/Skills Category:Blog posts